final fantasy VII different points of view
by megan.v.ruth
Summary: Yuffie steals Cid's materia and finds a odd box among them, and Tifa is tired of waiting for Cloud to make a move. What will the men do? T for language. Please review it. (give love, don't hate)
1. Chapter 1

-Yuffie's POV—

She looked around as she slipped into an ally with her loot. The young ninja was always pick-pocketing, luckily for her she was usually forgiven for it, and was only scolded when she got caught.

"Cid is such a sucker! It'll probably take a while for him to realize I stole his materia, but I'd better get a move on soon anyway. I wonder what this box I found in his pocket is for?" She thought to herself as she kneeled down to examine Cid's materia.

As she examined her prizes, she noticed a shadow move nearby.

"Your going to get in a lot of trouble one of these days, Yuffie." said a deep voice.

She looked up to see the owner of the voice standing in the shadows at the end of the ally.

"Oh, yeah? How are they gunna catch me, hmm, Vinnie?" replied Yuffie, as she grinned up at the red eyed man.

"…" was the only reply she got as he shook his head at her.

"Ha! I found you, you damned brat! Give me back my stuff!" came the voice of the overly pissed-off Cid.

"Ayyeee!" she screeched as she ran from Cid, with his materia bouncing around in her arms.

"Get back hear, you damn brat!"


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I no own SquareEnix. (but it is in my world domination plans! hehehe...)

note to those who read this before: tifa is a lot less violent in this version

-Tifa's POV—

It had been about an hour since Cid left, the bar was empty, and Tifa was depressed and had started pouring her self alcohol.

'What is wrong with him!' she thought as she downed her 7th glass.

'damn it, everything has settled down and Cloud still hasn't asked me out.' As she poured another glass down her throat.

'Cloud will probably never ask me out, so why do I even bother?' down with another.

'Maybe I should look into finding a boyfriend, so I won't seem as stuck on him?' she emptied the bottle.

'wonder where Vincent has been?' she threw the empty bottle away.

'Why did Barret leave like that? I wonder what he's up too.' She took a full bottle and began sucking it down.

Ten minutes later she finished the bottle.

She tried to stand up to get another bottle from the other side of the bar and fell to the floor.

'Ow! Since when did the floor start moving? Maybe it's an earthquake.'

She got up and used the counter for support herself.

'Naw… it can't be an earthquake, the floor isn't shaking, it's just… sort of… wiggly...'

She tried to get over to the other side of the bar again.

"Tifa? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Denzel asked from the stairs.

"Oh, I'm fine, sweetheart." She slurred as she wobbled across the bar.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he looked worried.

'Aww! Denzel is so cute!' she thought as she tried to walk over to him to give him a hug.

When she hugged him she passed out.

"Tifa? Augh! Tifa you're heavy! Tifa, Tifa? Wake up Tifa!" he yelled even though it wasn't going to change the fact that she was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

-Barret's POV—

In a hotel bathroom stood a large black man in a sailor's suit.

'Haha! They were right, I really do look like a teddy bear wearing a marshmallow!'

He then went back out into the small room he had rented for an hour.

'I wonder what Marlene would think if she saw me in this?'

He walked over to the bed where he had set his normal clothing.

'Maybe I should head over to Seventh Heaven.'

Then his cell phone started to ring, when he answered it Marlene was crying and mumbling something loudly on the other end.

"What's wrong Marlene?" he asked concerned.

"Tifa passed out! Denzel said she was drinking, and she won't wake up! What should we do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right over!" he replied as he hung up the phone and grabbed his clothes.

'Don't have time to change. Damn, why would Tifa start drinking like that?'

He rushed out the door, and headed straight for Seventh Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cait Sith's POV-

Cait Sith had been walking around Edge for a while, when he saw Yuffie running, with an armful of materia, away from Cid.

'Looks like Yuffie stole Cid's materia again. Hmm…' he thought to himself.

Suddenly he was lifted up and cradled in soft arms.

"Aw! What a cute little cat!" said the woman who held him. "Do you have a home little kitty? If not you can come live with me."

'Oh, no!' "Excuse me, but I-ahhh!" he cried out as she dropped him.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it! You can talk?" she said surprised.

"Of course I can talk!" he yelled annoyed.

"Oh, so cool!" she screamed as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Ack! Help..." He responded, squished against her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

-Reno's POV-

Reno stood on the sidewalk with his back against a building, watching Yuffie running from Cid. Rude was standing nearby, saving Cait Sith from his mollester.

'Man, today sure is a bore. I wonder what Cloud and the rest of them are doing.' "Hey, Rude, you think Rufus will mind if we swing by Tifa's bar and get a couple of drinks?" he asked, while standing fully up and stretching.

"Probably." Rude responded, turning around to look at Reno, a worn out Cait Sith in his arms.

"Well, I'm gunna head by there anyway, you coming?" he decided.

"Fine." Rude said.

They both headed over to Tifa's place, rude carrying Cait Sith along.


	6. Chapter 6

-Cloud's POV-

A man with spiky blond hair, was riding around on a black motorcycle, when his phone started ringing. He didn't answer it, just waited for it to stop. Then he parked his bike and took out his phone to see if they had left him a message.

"Hey, spiky, we got a problem. Seems Tifa got herself drunk, don't know why though. Anyway, you need to get your ass down here!" came Barret's loud voice.

"you have no more messages" said his answering machine.

So he started up his bike again and headed to Edge.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those that have read this story before. I realized that I had a contradiction goin on with the phone call to Barret, when I read the story over story. It's fixed here.**

**Also, postings will now be coming more slowly. Maybe once a week or so. Hope for longer chapters.**

- Denzel's POV-

Marlene had just gotten off the phone with Barret, and was now walking into the room where she and Denzel, had put Tifa after she had collapsed on top of him.

"Did you reach Barret?" Denzel asked as he turned to look up at her.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon." She replied as she looked towards Tifa. 'I hope she'll be all right.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly they heard footsteps downstairs. "Hey, is anyone here?" came a male voice.

Denzel nodded at Marlene then walked downstairs to see who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Not sure what I think of this writing style. What do you guys think?

-Reeve's POV-

"Hey, is anyone here?" Reeve calls.

Reeve and Shera, both having gotten a call from Barret enter the bar worriedly.

Light feet patter overhead, then down the nearby stairwell. Denzel and Marlene come into view.

"Reeve! Shera! What are you doing here?" Marlene asks.

Shera steps forward, "We got a call from Barret. Is Tifa alright?"

"She's alseep upstairs." Denzel turns and leads them up the stairs to the room where Tifa sleeps.

Shera and Reeve step closer to Tifa to check her condition. After a few minutes of observation they decide that Tifa is simply sleeping off the alcohol. Shera looks to the kids and tells them this, and suggests that they leave her to rest. As she and the children begin to leave the room, she glances back at Reeve who is still standing over Tifa's bed, watching the woman sleep. She smiles knowingly and closes the door behind her.

Once the footsteps have faded in the hall, Reeve sighs and draws up a chair next to the bed to watch over the sleeping girl.

"Do you really deserve this...?"


	9. Chapter 9

-Tifa POV 2-

Pressure. Dull and heavy as blood sluggs though the limbs. Then awareness creeps in through the muddled haze.

Tifa opens her eyes slowly as her senses begin to awaken.

Laying still she takes a moment to collect herself, then she looks around, glad to find herself in one of the upstairs beds.

Looking to the side of the bed she notices Reeve sitting in a chair beside the bed. She smiles to herself and gently nudges the WRO director to get his attention. He makes a huffing noise then turns his head to look at her.

It takes him a second to register anything, then he jumps up.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Tifa winces, "Yeah..."

Reeve notices her wince and steps back, "I'll go get you some medicine."

Then he walks out the door.

Confused about what is going on Tifa begins to step out of the bed, but her vision swims as she tries to stand. Her limbs overcome by the drunken heaviness give out under her and she falls onto the floor.

She hears the door reopen and Reeve steps through with medicine and water.

Noticing her odd change in position, Reeve walks over to her settles in front of her and offers her the items he holds.

She takes them, and as the medicine takes effect, Reeve helps Tifa back onto the bed.

When Tifa is once more settled on the bed, the two look at eachother and smile.

"Thanks."

"It was the least I could do."

They sit in silence for a while.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?"

"I was worried."

Irritated at the concern in his voice, Tifa snaps, "I just had a little too much to drink that's all!"

"But you would not normally let yourself get that far normally. It is because you are still waiting for Cloud to return your feelings, right?"

Tifa sighs, "I'm tired of waiting."

"Then don't wait anymore."

"But..."

Reeve takes her hands, "Tifa, would you consider me for a possible love interest?"

A shock of surprise goes through Tifa at Reeves proposal.

Downstairs a commotion starts. It sounds as though someone has just arrived at the bar.

Reeve looks at Tifa a moment longer, then he gently presses her hands between his, "I'll give you time to consider my offer."

He then sets her hands onto her lap and walks out.

"Reeve..." Tifa's heart flutters softly. 'Maybe it is time I move on.' She blushes at the though of Reeve as her lover.

Calming down her flustered emotions she stands, steadies herself as she wavers slightly, then goes downstairs.

DuhduhDUUN! Is Tifa really giving up on Cloud!? How will Cloud respond!? Who just arrived down in the bar!? Find out in the next chapter of Final Fantasy DOV: Cloud's POV!

Review please!

Thanks to **I'llBeWatching** and **Guest** for reviewing! Reviews make me happy!

note: I have never had a hangover, but I have woken up one morning feeling as I described Tifa's waking... I ended up staying in bed for most of the day that day 'cause the heaviness in the limbs was pretty nice and made me lethargic.

Lovidovi I find is kind of difficult. Probably because I have never been witness to one, nor had one happen to me. I prefer love the hard way anyway, it just seems so much more fun.

This chapter was like watching goo fall... agonizingly slow, then it just plops down.

I love sitting with my brother and making fun of his helmet-like hair. lol. Makes my mom compair him to Justin Beiber a lot too.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the extended delay. A heavy combination of school, heavy exercizing, traveling, studying, games, reading, and laziness/procrastination, has kept me busy.

I do not own Square Enix... yet! One day I will rule the world by owning Square Enix and Disney, etc. but for now, ehhh... my world domination goal is still in its early stages! Mwahaha!

It's a good thing that Tifa has so may friends that want to help her but it sounds to me that Tifa needs professional help.

Thanks to CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for reviewing. I actually got really upset the first time I read your review... ehe... Did you happen to read the first version of this story on my previous account? I thought that the angst was too extreme in that one which is why I edited it so she wouldn't seem so severly depressed. Though the dramatic impression the first version left still tinged my view of this story when I reread it. hmmm... Hopefully it won't continue to leave an angsty impression.

Love, love to my sweet reviewers!

Also your review made me realize that my fic is more drama than humor, so I have changed the genre to romance/drama.

Let the show go on! :D

-Cloud's POV 2-

Denzel, Marlene, and Shera walk downstairs to the closed bar.

Sitting down in one of the booths Marlene turns to Shera, "Will Tifa really be alright, Shera?"

Shera glances around the bar noticing a few dirty dishes and moves to the sink to wash them, "Tifa just drank a little too much. She should wake up soon."

"That's a relief!" Denzel sighs settling across from Marlene.

The roar of an engine steadily grows outside. When the roar has grown to a crescendo it seems to pause in front of the bar before cutting off.

Shortly after the engine has stopped, the door to the bar swings open and a blond man dressed in black enters the bar.

"Cloud!" Denzel and Marlene rush to Cloud.

"What are you doing here Cloud?" Marlene asks.

Cloud glances at the two children a gentle look on his face, then up at Shera, "Barret called. Is Tifa alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Just had a little too much to drink." Shera replies.

Cloud lookes back down at the two children, "How are you two?"

Marlene smiles up at Cloud, "We're fine, Cloud."

"Cloud...? What are you doing back so early, aren't you supposed to be making a delivery to Junon?" Tifa asks as she and Reeve step down the stairs.

Cloud turns to Tifa worry filling his eyes, "I was headed back when I got the call. Tifa, are you alright?"

Tifa looks away, "I'm fine, Clo-"

Tifa's nose scrunches up suddenly, "What's that smell...?"

Cid stomps into the bar followed closely by a depressed Yuffie.

Tifa covers her mouth and nose as the smell becomes overpowering, "Cid? Yuffie? Where in the world have you two been!?"

Where have Cid and Yuffie been!? Did Cid manage to get his materia back!? Will Reeve steal Tifa's heart from Cloud!? Find out in the next chapter of Final Fantasy DOV: Cid's POV!

-"I like to move it, move it!"-

Leaving for Boot Camp on Monday! Woot, can't wait! :D I will try to finish this before I leave.

I noticed something in the other fanfictions I have read that contain Reno and Rude. One Reno uses yo or other similar words at the end of every sentence. And Two Rude almost never speaks.

I know that you don't see either of them very often in any of the Compilation, and when they do show up their parts are short, but come on! Rude has just as much to say as Reno and Reno never uses the word yo, etc, so for nearly every fanfic that has these two characters they are portrayed way OOC in speech mannerisms.

It ticks me off so much sometimes! :C

We must REVIEW to stop this terrible misconception of their characters! Onward!


	11. Chapter 11

-Cid's POV-

"Ayyeee!" Yuffie screeched as she ran from Cid, with his materia bouncing around in her arms.

"Get back hear, you damn brat!" Cid persued Yuffie though Edge.

Just as Yuffie turned a corner she slammed into a woman turning the same corner. As she hit the ground the stolen material tumbled from her arms. Yuffie scrambled after them but in vain as they rolled over the ground before slipping down a storm drain much to Yuffie's dismay.

The woman she had run into shuffled to her feet and stumbled away, mumbling about a 'talking kitty'.

"Dammit, Yuffie!" Cid huffed as he reached the colapsed ninja. "Give me back my stuff!"

Yuffie shielded her head in preparation for Cid's reaction, "I don't have it them!"

Cid crossed his arms as he growled, "What do you mean don't have them!? I know you stole them!"

"I dropped them! They fell down the storm drain!" Yuffie squeaked.

Cid's face turned red as he sputtered and fumed.

Yuffie looked up through her arms at Cid, "I'm sorry..."

She started to sneak to her feet and away from Cid, "Well... I guess I'll see you later..."

"Hold it!" Cid lept forward and grabbed Yuffie's arm, "Don't think you're gunna get away with this! You're going down there with me to help me find my stuff!"

Knowing that she had no choice in the matter, without incuring her friend's wrath, Yuffie reluctantly agreed to help recover Cid's stuff.

Cid and Yuffie searched the nearby area for a route underground and when they finally found one, climbed down the ladder and began to move toward where the materia had fallen.

The slimy water and unnamed garbage soaked through Yuffie and Cid's clothes as they moved forward in the sewers.

A slight shimmer caught Yuffie's eye and she dashed forward to grab one of the materia that she had lost, "Found one!"

Cid grunted and bent to pick up another materia, "Great. Just hurry up and find it all!"

After a while of searching and finding Cid's materia, Yuffie noticed the odd box that she had stolen with Cid's materia.

Yuffie picked up the box and shook it, "So, Cid, what's in this thing anyway?"

Before Yuffie could think of opening the box Cid rushed forward and snatched it from her grasp, "That's none of your goddamned business!"

Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "What, no thanks for finding it for you!? Gosh! Rrrh. We got all your stuff, right!? Let's get out of this dump!"

Cid quickly stowed away his retrieved items and they left the sewers and began heading back to Seventh Heaven.

What's in the box!? Find out in the next chapter of Final Fantasy DOV: Marlene's POV!


	12. Chapter 12

+3000 words? woo this thing is almost as long as my college essays!

-Marlene's POV-

After Yuffie was done telling of her and Cid's adventure to find his materia, complete with highly exagerated gestures, and fight scenes which Cid denied, Barret finally showed up.

"TIFA, MARLENE! YOU GUYS OKAY!" Barret hollered as he burst through the door, followed shortly by a silent Vincent.

His appearance and yelling would have been normal had it not been for the sailor suit he was wearing, a fact which everyone promptly decided was in their best interest to ignore.

He looked around at everyone before turning to Marlene and Tifa, "Marlene...? Tifa...? I thought you said Tifa was unconscious, Marlene?"

Reeve stepped in, "She was, but she is awake now."

"Well damn, you had me all worried!" Barret turned to look around at everyone standing around again, "Well, if everything's fine what'er you all standing around here for."

"Yuffie was just telling us where she and Cid have been today." Reeve answered.

Barret turned to Yuffie when the smell hit him, "Hmm...? Holy shit! You guys smell like shit! What? Were you exploring the sewers or somethin'!?"

Yuffie rubbed the back of her head, "Uh, yep, pretty much. So, what is in the box, Cid?"

Barret flung his eyes between Yuffie and Cid, "Box? What box?"

Cid bristled, "I said it's none of your business!"

"I would also like to know what is in the box, Cid." Reeve stated.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Denzel stepped forward.

Cid glared at Yuffie, "Rrrrrh!"

"Come on. Tell us!" Tifa demanded.

Cid tensed figure suddenly relaxed as he gave into his friends pressuring, "Dammit, I was plannin' on makin' it special!"

Cid stomped over to Shera and presented the dirty little box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

Shera looked as though she was going to cry.

"Shera, would ya marry me?" Cid's face had gotten very red.

Shera ran around the counter and into Cid's arms, her tears breaking free as she screamed, "Yes!"

Find out in the next chapter of Final Fantasy DOV: Vincent's POV!


	13. Chapter 13

-Vincent's POV-

Vincent watched the happy scene, noticing Rude and Reno who had just arrived and inquiring about the celebratory air.

His eyes moved back to and followed Yuffie who was enthusiasticly congradulating Cid and Shera. He noticed Yuffie's hand sneaking it's way towards Cid's pocket, and stepped forward to intervene. Pulling her back by the scruff of her neck, Yuffie screeched indignantly at the treatment.

When she was a safe distance from Cid's pocket, Vincent bent forward and huffed in her ear, "Didn't I tell you your going to get in a lot of trouble one of these days, Yuffie. You already got caught once today."

Yuffie spun around to face him as he released her collar, "Oh, come on! It's not like it was all bad! I doubt that Cid would'a had the guts to propose if he wasn't pushed into it!"

"That's not the point Yuffie."

"What is the point then?"

Vincent didn't respond, but instead put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, much to her dismay. Then he quickly made his exit before anyone could see the small smile gracing his lips.

Find out in the next chapter of Final Fantasy DOV: Rude's POV!

I love fluff! I would love to do more romantic scenes but this story is really just my idea of how Cid and Shera got together cause everyone how has seen the following game and movies knows that they obviously got together. So, for now only Cid and Shera get a probably-not-quite-so-happily-ever-after-marriage( engagement)-ending.


	14. Chapter 14

-Rude's POV-

Rude watched the scene happily as Vincent passed him on his way out. He noticed Reeve watching Tifa congradulate Cid and Shera.

Though she seemed genuinely happy for her friends, Tifa's face was a bit strained around the eyes and mouth as she congradulated them.

When she stepped away from them to make way for the others Reeve aproached her.

Reeve gestured at Cid and Shera, "We could have that too, Tifa."

Tifa looked again at her two friends, then looked at Cloud who was smiling slightly, but still looked a little sad as he stood behind Denzel and Marlene. Her heart began to ache at the thought of separating from them, and of the thought of throwing away her life with Cloud. Though their relationship was highly lacking in romantic department, there was still a chance that maybe one day Cloud and her would find the same happiness together as Cid and Shera.

Tifa turned to Rude with determination in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Reeve. I love Cloud. And I will wait for him as long as I have to."

Reeve watched her for a moment before understanding with a slight tinge of sadness tinged his eyes. He nodded and stepped back, "Alright then, just remember that I will always be here if you ever need anything."

Tifa nodded and smiled then turned and walked toward the happy couple to pull the rambunctious ninja away before she could snitch Cid's materia again.

Rude's phone rang out inside his pocket, so he quickly pulled it out and answered it.

Rufus' voice came through the reciever, "Rude, I need you and Reno to return. I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I need you and Reno to go with Tseng and Elena to retrieve something from the Crator."

**END... continued in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children!(one week after this fanfiction. the actual movie, not a fanfiction), and Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus!(one year after this fanfiction. the game, not a fanficiton)**.


End file.
